


WWE Drabbles

by MockingbirdNIvans



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingbirdNIvans/pseuds/MockingbirdNIvans
Summary: In the process of reposting all of my WWE drabbles onto here. Once all has been published I will return to posting new work and possibly re-opening requests. Thank you and enjoy.Tumblr: it-should-have-been-meTags will be updated within each upload as will the characters/pairings.
Relationships: AJ Lee (Professional Wrestling)/Original Character(s), Bayley | Davina Rose/You, Dolph Ziggler/Reader, Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Reader, Randy Orton/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Kevin Owens [1]

(Y/N) silently flipped through the pages of a book, trying to ignore the bickering duo of Kevin and Sami just a few feet away. The pair had begun with small, quiet insults that progressed into a loud mess of a verbal fight. And although (Y/N) tried to push them aside to enjoy their book, a specific remark from a certain murder bear caught their attention.

“Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”

The duo went quiet and turned to (Y/N). Kevin was the one to speak. “What?”

“You heard me, asshole.”

“(Y/N)…” Kevin dragged out sternly.

“Asshole.” They replied sarcastically.

“Run.”


	2. AJ Lee [1]

(Y/N) hungrily ate away at their food, uncaring of how much of a slob they appeared to the people around them. They happily enjoyed their meal, whereas the petite female sitting across from them not so much. AJ had started regretting her decision of ordering no fries. She frowned at her burger and then looked up at (Y/N) as they stuffed their mouth silly.

“Give me some of your fries.” AJ downright demanded.

(Y/N) looked up bewildered. “What? No.”

“Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”

_**“No.”** _

Turns out the restaurant wasn’t too welcoming about fist fights. The two were banned from the establishment since then.


	3. Bayley [1]

The evening had been a slow and steady one. It began with a social gathering of close friends, eventually escalating to a slightly more rumbustious night of watching Japanese horror movies and indulging on junk food. As the night grew darker, the drowsiness quietly started settling in. Midnight fell as did the want to stay up any further.

(Y/N) said their goodnight’s and promptly settled into that night’s personal bedroom. Sleep wasn’t hard to find. They blacked out almost instantly. It’d only be a matter of minutes until that changed, however. A creaking door prompted (Y/N) awake and put them on alert. Though they did not dare move, their ears perked up to listen attentively for a clue as to whom or what it was.

(Y/N) tensed at the feeling of the mattress sinking down, followed by someone gently settling in next to them with their arms wrapping themselves around their torso.

“I was having a nightmare.”

They sighed in relief at the familiar voice of Bayley. Paying no more mind to the previous worries, they made themselves comfortable and searched for sleep once more. Until a question dawned upon them…

“How did you get into my room?”


	4. Dolph Ziggler [1]

“ ** _SO_** … you think I’m hot?”

(Y/N) narrowed their eyes, frowning at the man in front who was leaning against the locker room’s door frame. It had all begun with a passing comment during a promo with Dean and they, and oh boy was Dolph ever going to let them live it down or what?

“Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.” Sure, it was a simple and childish response, but what could (Y/N) do? Witty comments weren’t their forte.

“C’mon.” He cooed, “Don’t be like that, sweetheart.”

(Y/N) swatted away Dolph’s approaching hand. “Don’t sweet talk me. I’m not your loved one.”

“I can arrange that.” He smirked.

Sighing, (Y/N) scurried away. They grimaced at the sound of following footsteps. Looks like they had a new puppy to keep an eye out for.


	5. Randy Orton [1]

Dating your boss’ child had it’s pros, but it also had it’s fair share of cons. In this instance, it was a con that involved a personality change from sophisticated to vulgar.

“Don’t be a cunt.” (Y/N) had remarked. It was their response to Hunter dealing with a childish employee. To this, everyone in the room; Stephanie, Seth, Hunter & Randy were completely baffled by their choice of words.

(Y/N)’s parents and self-proclaimed sibling turned to the only one that could possibly be responsible- their partner.

Randy swallowed, laughing nervously. “I don’t know where they get it from.”


End file.
